Them
by Blaze
Summary: She watched them dance, moved by the way they held each other, but when they looked at her with those yellow eyes she gasped in fear.BuffyAngelus


****

Title: Them  
  
  
Author: Blaze  
  
  
E-mail: [cordy2k@aol.com]  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lizzy and the person whose POV it is. But I don't own anyone else.  
  
  
Pairing: B/A, S/Anya [only mentioned], W/T  
  
  
Distribution: Land of Denial, My site: www.blazessite.homestead.com and any one else who has permission, but if u want it just ask.  
  
  
Spoilers: Don't think there really are any.  
  
  
Timeline: In the future but not specified.   
  
  
Authors note: This is the first time I've attempted a POV fic, hope it turns out okay. Any this is also the first time I've done a one parter, and the shortest fic I've ever written.   
  
  
I was sitting at a table near the back of the Bronze with my friend Lizzy. We were chatting about everyday boring things, when mine and everyone else's attention were drawn to the couple walking into the Bronze.   
  
  
The blonde girl who looked to be no older than twenty held the hand of tall, dark, and handsome man.   
  
  
They stopped on the dance floor, turned to each other, and he pulled her close. Anyone could see how in love they were. The way their eyes met in quiet understanding , the way they touched each other, with the gentle passion of old lovers. It was like they had been together forever.   
  
  
The girl stood on her tip toes so her head was next to his ear and I saw her mouth move like she was whispering to him and he smiled. She kissed him once and moved away from him and suddenly her head whipped around as if sensing something and her gaze finally rested on my table.  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
"Honey?" Buffy whispered in to her husband's ear, tickling him with her breath.   
  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
  
"I'm hungry," she told him, and her stomach rumbled as if to emphasize her point.   
  
  
"Do you want to eat now?" he asked.  
  
  
She pulled back and nodded giving him the pout and puppy dog eyes that never failed to get her what she wanted.  
  
  
"Okay," he caved and she reached up and kissed him.  
Buffy sensed something and whipped around to look at the table where two girls sat.  
  
  
"We have trouble," Buffy said to him then moved forward slowly to the table with him in tow.  
  
  
She moved her gaze over to the side and a red head caught her eye, then nodded and left.   
  
  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
The couple stalked over to us and like hunters after its prey. I felt my self shiver. They stopped directly in front of our table and both turned to look at Lizzy, blatantly ignoring me. She didn't look scared though; if their stares had been directed at me I would have died of terror on the spot. I wondered where this inner strength came from but this fearless girl Lizzy had become in the past few weeks suddenly shined through. Although she now dressed differently and almost never came to class, we had remained friends. She had gained some seriously creepy friends but I was able to look past them and still like Lizzie for the girl she was before this metamorphasis.  
  
  
"What's your problem?" Lizzy asked, in that cocky tone she'd picked up.  
  
  
"You." the blonde replied and her eyes grew darker.  
  
  
The music suddenly turned off and I heard three loud slams,one right after the other. I looked around wondering what was happening, then looked back at Lizzy whose cocky exterior had slipped away as quickly as it had appeared. She looked as frightened as hell.   
  
I looked back to the blonde and her face had morphed into something I have never seem before and I let out a small scream right before I was back handed by the blonde's lover. The pain I felt in my face was extreme but I know he could have killed me with one hit and chose not to.  
  
  
I raised my hand to my face and felt something warm and sticky and realized it was blood. Needless to say, I didn't speak again.   
  
  
People came over to our table and as I looked around there were others just like the blonde standing around keeping every one still. There were four approaching us. A red haired girl, a dark haired man, a brunette with blond streaks, and an older man with glasses. Their faces changed as they reached the table and I quickly looked over to Lizzy as realization spread across her face.  
  
  
"Buffy," she whispered.  
  
  
Buffy? That name sounds so familiar.   
  
  
"The one and only, Slayer. Didn't your watcher tell you we were in town?" Buffy asked with a mischievious grin.   
  
Lizzie was silent.  
  
"Hey Giles did you hear that, her watcher didn't tell her about our yearly feast," Buffy continued.  
  
  
"Well may be that has something to do with the fact we killed her about an hour ago," Giles told her.  
  
  
"Silly me," Buffy giggled.   
  
  
"You killed her?" Lizzy asked with watery eyes.  
  
  
"Duh, of course we did, don't need her helping you now do we," Buffy replies, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
  
"You were the greatest slayer ever and protected this town from so many evils. You don't need to do this," Lizzy pleaded and I sat there utterly confused.   
  
  
Buffy, the name floated through my head and I remembered. Class protector and my father's one-great love.  
  
  
"Well that was then honey, this is now," Buffy told her then spun around.   
  
"Lets eat," she announced and all the other monster like people grabbed someone and bit into their neck,sucking. I felt my self hunch over and become sick with disgust and fear.   
  
  
When I sat back up I looked at Lizzy who mouthed "run" to me, but my legs felt like jelly and were unable to move. The man, who had come in with Buffy, had broke Lizzys neck after that.   
  
  
"You honey are mine," Buffy told me and I felt a black cloud descend over me.  
  
  
"Why?" I choked out.  
  
  
"Lets just say your father and I have business and he owes me big," Buffy explained as she caressed my face.  
  
  
"What?" was all I could say, though I had thousands of words spinning in my head.  
  
  
"Spike tried to kill me in some strange attempt to save the world but when he failed he killed my best friend Willow's mate Tara. So for revenge, I killed his wife and now I'm killing you, his daughter."  
  
  
I was shaking with fear when her hand reached around my head and moved my hair out of the way, yanking my head to the side. The other moved down my arm and grasped with determination.  
  
  
Her head moved forward and she whispered in my ear, "Say hello to Anya for me, and tell her, her husband will join her soon."  
  
  
She kissed my neck softly and tears slipped down my face silently as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. My life was slowly slipping away from me.  
  
  
Within seconds everything went black and the last face I saw before fading into the darkness was them, smiling in wicked satisfaction.  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
About Spike, he's still a vampire but he can have kids. Okay


End file.
